House van Zuyden tot Banstill
The House of van Zuyden tot Banstill (Wrnukaek: Banmek-Sntazed) is the former reigning dynasty of Vanuku. The noble family claims to be the descendants of Merulf the Conqueror, a legendary figure in the history of Vanuku. The dynasty has ruled parts of Vanuku for a very long time until being ousted from power during the War of Unification. In recent times they have contributed to the revival of the Imperial Confederacy and the founding of the Crowned Republic, the reformation of the Principality and establishing the Empire of the Jelbic Peoples. The house prides itself on its multi-ethnic roots, having blood from all Jelbic nations, Dorvish settlers and the great Temrkai himself. Origins The family legend states the dynasty was founded when Merulf, then known as Merlkai, united Jelbic tribes in the area to push the Augustans out of what is now southern Vanuku. His united realm split up after his death but his sons continued to rule parts of what was once the Duchy of Banster. All the rulers of the Duchy of Banster and Banstill are known as "of Banstill" in historic documents. The house swore fealty to the Ahmadi Caliphate while being ruled by the Ahmadist Krlmek living in south western Vanuku. Shortly before the founding of the Imperial Confederacy a Banstill noble acquired the lands in Zuyden. In 1694 the house of van Zuyden tot Banstill was first officially mentioned in "noble records". Imperial Confederacy of 1702-1814 During the Imperial Confederacy the influence of the house quickly grew, the family delivered a total of four Emperors, more than any other house in the Confederacy. The first Emperor of the Confederacy was Laurens the Great in 1732, who's reign was long, prosperous and added a large portion of south-eastern Vanuku to the Confederacy. The legacy left behind by Laurens the Great made it able for three more van Zuyden tot Banstills to seize the position. The success of the house during the confederacy gave the dynasty a good claim to rule Vanuku. A claim which they used several times in the course of Vanukuian history. Archduchy of Banstill After the Great War of Vanuku the Duke of Banstill used his influence to become the liege of several smaller nobles in the area, proclaiming himself the Archduke of Banstill. The Archduchy covered the state of Schoorvesten and half of Verhamelen. In the south however the republican sentiment was on the rise as several city states and former monarchies had united into the First Republic of Vanuku. In 2091 the north and south erupted into the War of Unification. The Archduchy was defeated and the van Zuyden tot Banstills were reduced to minor nobility with only ceremonial powers. Modern Influence The influence of the nobles of Vanuku was for a long time non-existant. Apart from their ancestral seats, who some dynasties don't even posess anymore, and their honorary titles the power of the nobility was decimated during the many republics. During the times monarchs did rule Vanuku it was mostly a foreign usurper or a puppet government. The house of van Zuyden tot Banstill used their acquired wealth to maintain a good lifestyle. They were one of the few noble families to remain influential in local politics and businesses. In the 3280's a monarchist movement became increasingly popular and in 3297 Johannes van Zuyden tot Banstill was crowned Emperor of Vanuku of a restored Imperial Confederacy. His second son Laurens ruled after him and after several decades into his reign abdicated in favour of democracy. It was a few hundred years later that the Crowned Republic saw the return of a monarch of the dynasty when Arend became the first Sovereign Prince of the Crowned Republic. In 3777 the then head of the dynasty, Laurens-Wrntukai, became the first Khagan of the new Empire of the Jelbic Peoples. Notable Members *Merulf the Conqueror - Legendary founder of the dynasty. *Adalgar - Caused the War of Lords in an attempt to unite Vanuku. *Emperor Laurens the Great - Legendary Archduke and Emperor. *Emperor Johannes - First Emperor of the restored Confederacy. *Emperor Laurens IV - Last Emperor of the restored Confederacy. *Sovereign Prince Arend - First constitutional monarch of the Crowned Republic. *Khagan Laurens-Wrntukai - First Khagan of the Jelbic Peoples. *Khagan Kezkai - Last Khagan of the Jelbic Peoples. Category:Vanuku Category:Nobility Category:Dynasties